<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shadows of Hazbin by KathyPrior42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090091">The Shadows of Hazbin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42'>KathyPrior42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazbin Hotel just got darker. Alastor’s shadow isn’t the only being of darkness around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shadows of Hazbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor’s shadow isn’t the only being of darkness around. </p><p>In fact, Hell is full of shadows and various monsters, just itching for flesh and chaos. We have seen Alastor controlling voodoo imps and shadowy deer, for example. The imps would burn buildings, feast on deer and loot stores. Every demon has a shadow that acts as its own entity, despite being connected to their owners. The shadows represent the dark subconscious desires of the host, desires both in Hell and the thoughts of the sinner when they were alive. In addition, the shadow reflects the full demon form of the sinner or Hell-Born and in fact, enables them to transform. When in their full demon forms, the demon hosts often give into their primal urges and evil natures, unless they can fully control…who they are inside. </p><p>Alastor can control his shadow and minions…to a certain extent. If he is not careful, even the Radio Demon could be possessed as well. </p><p>Like the Exterminators and angels in Heaven, there exists an evil conspiracy in Hell as well. The shadows want total freedom in Hell…and all the souls that come with it. They may even try to free Satan from the icy Ring of Treachery. Satan is the red goat, black suit-wearing evil counterpart of Lucifer. Like Lucifer, he is a powerful ruler of Hell, along with Beezlebub the fly lord, Leviathan the sea monster, Beal, etc. Satan was once a part of Lucifer before he was expelled from him and banished to the darkest district. Lucifer and Satan merged could stand up against God and Adina, the evil angel from Zoophobia. But with that much power comes the risk of Lucifer going deranged and initiating a Hell-wide massacre. Charlie, too, has her shadow and her dark side, and if left unchecked, she could engulf Hell and her friends in “cleansing” flames. </p><p>There are a select group of shadows…the shadows of the characters! Charlie, Vaggie, Angel etc. all have shadows that look different and occasionally manifest, often when they are by themselves or sleeping. </p><p>Eilrahc (eel-ra-uh-c): Charlie’s shadow.<br/>
Her shadow appears as a look-alike figure with two horns, sharp grinning teeth and long hair. The eyes are often orange-red. Her shadow is Charlie’s evil side/subconscious. Unlike Charlie who sees the good in everyone, her shadow wants Charlie to unlock her powerful potential and to instill fear in her subjects. Her shadow doesn’t believe in redemption, only in having people respect her completely. (Charlie wants to be loved and believed in, but it is hard). Charlie’s evil form is encouraged and brought forth by both Lucifer being stern and by Alastor’s trickery.<br/>
There are times when Charlie can get violent, such as when she fought Katie Killjoy on the table at the news station. Charlie going into her demon from was just for show, but the power was still there. Charlie’s shadow doesn’t believe in redemption, but will help Charlie reach her goal, even if it means forcing people to “redeem” themselves. </p><p>Eiggav (e-gav): Vaggie’s shadow.<br/>
Eiggav appears as a look-alike to Vaggie, except with a gaunt face, two horns, glowing purple eyes and moth-like features. Her shadow has dark wings with glowing purple eyes, representing her full demon form.<br/>
Vagatha has hated men ever since she could remember. Her father, Valentino was abusive to her and her mother. Vaggie died of a brutal gang rape, the men taunting her for being a prostitute, a lesbian and for being Latina. Vaggie’s shadow is an expert in using weapons and represents Vaggie’s anger and desire to kill jerk men. Eiggav pours out anger and helps make Vaggie into a deadly fighter. But she also deters Vaggie from opening her mind and being more trustworthy. </p><p> </p><p>Tsud Legna (t-sud- leg-na): Angel Dust’s shadow.<br/>
This shadow briefly appeared during Angel Dust’s battle against the Egg Bois, standing behind Angel, very tall after sending an egg flying. His shadow is tall with six arms, venomous fangs and narrowed pink eyes.<br/>
Angel’s shadow represents Angel’s dirty thoughts and bad habits, also as Anthony when he lived in New York. Like Valentino, he encourages Angel to keep doing drugs, be a porn star and pursue a life of freedom. The shadow wants Angel to love who he loves, be violent and seek out money and stimulation. Yet the shadow is also his voice of doubt, saying that Valentino and Henroin will never treat him as an equal. That his father hates him for being gay and leaving the mafia. (His shadow likes to mess with him like the shadows of other demon hosts). </p><p>Rotsala (rot-sala): Alastor’s shadow.<br/>
This shadow made an appearance during Alastor’s reprise dance number at the hotel. The shadow appears to walk in through the fireplace, grinning at Alastor before vanishing (like Dr. Facilier’s shadow). The shadow looks like Alastor, with deer-like tufts, sharp teeth, and antlers. At times, the shadow looks like a wendigo. He often has glowing teal eyes and a wide grin.<br/>
Like the wendigo, Rotsala is always hungry for the next kill. He was created by dark magic and serves as Alastor’s guide/spy. Rotsala appears to be a leader among the other shadows. Alastor can send his shadow to hunt or spy on people. His shadow represents Alastor’s murderous intentions, but also his deep seated fears such as fear of dogs and his abusive father. Alastor had many dark thoughts when he was surrounded by racism and violence in New Orleans. His shadow would love to see everyone possessed or tortured for entertainment. Like Alastor, Rotsala loves music. </p><p>Rotsala is attracted to Charlie and her shadow, and reveals feelings and intentions that Alastor often hides. </p><p>Ytffin (yeet-fin): Niffty’s shadow.<br/>
This small little shadow has a large yellow eye, curly hair and sharp teeth. She is as fast as Niffty, often enjoying “cleansing” parts of Hell and disposing of bodies. The shadow represents Niffty’s sexual obsession with men, along with a hidden fear of them. Niffty’s shadow urges Niffty to always be busy with cleaning, cooking, sewing, writing and pursuing men. As a Japanese woman named Nefuti in the 1950s in California, Niffty learned about housekeeping and cleanliness very early on (but also killed a man, which led to her death in a fireplace). </p><p> </p><p>Ksuh (k-suh): Husk’s shadow.<br/>
This grumpy shadow has Husk’s cat-like features and angry yellow glowing eyes.  The dark thoughts also apply to Husk as a human: Hilario in Las Vegas, Nevada. His shadow looks like Husk’s demon form: a fierce large cat that has the build of a mountain lion. Husk often takes this form when protecting Alastor from enemy attackers. Husk’s shadow represents Husk’s additions and his traumatic past. Husk developed a gambling and drinking addiction early on in life and also fought during several wars. The trauma got to him, and he died of over-drinking and depression at age 75. But his shadow encourages him to seek more money, drink more booze and shut people out. Husk enjoys magic shows and lived a while (nine lives) but his curiosity killed him in time (curiosity killed the cat). However, Husk has the potential to be softer and more open to others, even finding love, which he had lost years ago. </p><p>Xov: Vox’s shadow.<br/>
Born in Russia as Vincent, he took control of the television industry in the U.S., hosting game shows and scamming people in pursuit of money. He was also racist to people like Alastor and treated women as trophies. He later died after a TV fell on his head. Vox quickly rose to power as a TV Overlord, gaining control of electricity and media brainwashing. He may even be more powerful than Alastor.</p><p> </p><p>Onitnelav: Valentino’s shadow.<br/>
Valentino was a wealthy Brooklyn pimp and human trafficker in his human life, before he was arrested and sentenced to death. He was also father to Vagatha. When he arrived in Hell, he took over the porn industry, taking many clients such as Angel Dust. Like Vox and Velvet, he enjoys his powerful status and manipulating others to his benefit. </p><p>Tevlev: Velvet’s shadow.<br/>
Venessa was Velvet’s human name. In life, she was African American and became popular on social media. She enjoyed spreading gossip about others along with eating sweets and playing with dolls. But Vanessa was soon bullied and this led to her killing people with a knife while pretending to be innocent. She later stabbed herself to avoid being arrested. In Hell, she became the Harley Quinn-like demon of social media. </p><p> </p><p>Bmob Irrehc: Cherri Bomb’s shadow.<br/>
Cherri Bomb’s shadow has hot pink eyes and hair that appears as flames. Cherri was a rebel and feminist in Australia, who fought to the extremes in protests. She died at a young age in the 80s after an explosion she had caused. She is Angel Dust’s partner in crime. Her shadow represents her explosive tendencies and her fear of her abusive ex-boyfriend. </p><p>Suoitnep Ris: Sir Pentious’ shadow.<br/>
Sir Pentious was an aristocrat and a black-haired evil inventor during the Industrial Revolution before he died from a mechanical failure in a blizzard. He commands his Egg Bois and wants to take over Hell. He also has a desire to be part of the “cool club” of Overlords Vox, Valentino and Velvet. </p><p>Yojllik Eitak: Katie Killjoy’s shadow.<br/>
Katie basked in wealth and status. Katie Killjoy died in 1992 from being crushed by news equipment from above. Her shadow represents her love of gossip, sexual lust toward men and her love of bringing others down and high ratings. </p><p> </p><p>Hcnert Mot: Tom Trench’s shadow.<br/>
Tom Trench’s shadow also has a gas mask on, and is surrounded by noxious gas and green fumes. Tom is a blonde man who fought with the Nazis/Germany. He had killed many people but he didn’t have a choice. He eventually died from gas in the trenches, before becoming a news anchor in Hell. His shadow represents his violent tendencies and sexual remarks. </p><p>Yllom: Molly’s shadow.<br/>
Molly’s shadow appears as a fierce spider with pink eyes and hearts.</p><p>Ssinkcara: Arackniss’ shadow.<br/>
Appears similar to Angel’s shadow but even darker.</p><p>Niorneh: Henroin’s shadow.</p><p>Htilil: Lilith’s shadow.<br/>
Reficul: Lucifer’s shadow.<br/>
Elzzar and Elzzad: Razzle and Dazzle’s shadows.<br/>
Asleh: Helsa’s shadow.<br/>
Nahtaives: Seviathan’s shadow.</p><p>Yzmim: Mimzy’s shadow.<br/>
Mimzy’s shadow has large lavender glowing eyes, thick hips and hair, and features of a mockingbird. Mimzy as Majorie in life, wanted fame, attention, wealth and love for many years, both on Earth and in Hell. She performs at her club and basks in the spotlight. In life, she was a star who killed her husband to get his insurance money. She was also in love with Alastor and gets jealous and emotional when she doesn’t get her way. Mimzy’s shadow represents her selfish and materialistic tendencies. </p><p>Inimyrc: Crymini’s shadow.<br/>
Crymini’s shadow takes on the form of a hellhound with sharp teeth, skull markings and light red eyes. Her shadow represents her crimes in life and the afterlife: vandalizing, smoking, killing, drugs, porn, and being a delinquent. She was a typical My Chemical Romance emo teenager in the 90s until her death. Crymini has more porn than Angel Dust and might have more addictions than he does. Crymini’s good traits include her love of rock/metal music, her eventual growth as a Hazbin Hotel client, and her later acquaintance with fellow hellhound Loona. </p><p> </p><p>Retxab: Baxter’s shadow.<br/>
Baxter’s shadow takes on Baxter’s demon form, a large anglerfish monster with teal eyes and markings. Baxter’s shadow represents Baxter’s unethical experiments and his need to be alone all the time. Baxter had died on a boat and drowned in his life, while in pursuit to be the smartest most powerful inventor in Germany. Baxter often grows creatures in tanks, builds robots, makes deadly chemicals, weapons and drugs for Velvet, Sir Pentious and secret dealers. </p><p>Eisor: Rosie’s shadow.<br/>
Rosie was born in Hell, is an Overlord and owns an emporium. She is like an evil Mary Poppins during the Day of the Dead. She likes to sing with Alastor and be a cruel CEO to her workers. She is an elegant woman of class and style, also a model.<br/>
Rosie seeks to gain more power and influence, wanting people to eventually become her sewing slaves. She believes that the Hell-Born are superior to sinners. Like Lucifer, she attempts to stop Charlie’s plan from working. </p><p> Steggun Taf: Fat Nugget’s shadow.</p><p>Oor: Roo’s shadow.<br/>
Roo’s shadow represents her demon form, taking the shape of a monstrous kangaroo with glowing orange eyes and teeth. Roo as Roxanne was born in Australia and worked as a trash picker. Kanga was her older sister and rival who went to heaven. Roo killed people and disposed of them in dumpsters and incinerators. She later died in an incinerator after trying to escape from police. In Hell, she is the Trash Queen, disposing bodies and consuming demons with her orange parasite from her mouth. She also lives in the junkyard, surrounded by trash every day. Roo likes metal music, herbs, feasting on demons and making trash into clothing. </p><p>Alliv: Villa’s shadow.<br/>
Oztilb: Blitzo’s shadow. (the o is still silent)<br/>
Eixxom: Moxxie’s shadow<br/>
Eillim: Millie’s shadow.<br/>
Anool: Loona’s shadow.<br/>
Salots: Stolas’ shadow.<br/>
Aivatco: Octavia’s shadow.<br/>
Zzif Obor: Robo Fizz’s shadow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>